fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gang Civil War 3: Crisis on Chronopolis/Transcript
Prologue *(The prologue begins at Kamino where clone troopers and the Empire are fighting each other while an Empire Heavy Crusier is seen attacking Kamino base) *'Clone Commander': Attention, Squad. Clone Commander, here. Please be here 28 of 1. I'm stripping you into my reign. Kamino's under attack. And I need every last shiny ready here to fight. My boys repealed for first separatist way. There's more coming. They wanted disabled the clone production to wipe us out. Starting with our genetic arc comm. Take position. Do not let our side access the arc comm. Go! Defender we can and fall back we can't. Retreat into the facility. Go! Emergency situation. West landing almost lost. Fall back. Into the intercept center. Go to the various hanger decks. I think I know their gone. We don't keep those area safe. We are got problem. Droids, under attack. We did it, boys. We saved the next generation. *'Clone Trooper': One of our Kamino Cloning Faculties are under attack. Stop them from firing on the Venator's bridges. Get in there. Droids detected. Droids, get away! Separatists are targeting the Venator's bridges. Defend that ship. Ship is destroyed. I ain't a bomber are targeting our ships. Take them out! The bombers are getting through intercept them. Enemy in sectors are closing in. Fall back! Starting run out of ships. Keep blowing them up. We can win this. That's what those clankers get for underestimating Clone Troopers. *'General RAAM': (Kills a clone trooper) We must retrieve the holy secret to a secret hero base on Sanghelios. *'Rabbid 1': For the Empire lords! *'Rabbid 2': For our glory! *'Stormtrooper': With this Galactic Map it tell us where it is. *(Wyoka appears with a Gravity Hammer) *'Wyoka': Allow me to take most of the responsibility. (Heads straight to the Kamino Base's interior) To find the holy secret. It should be in the holy records level in this stronghold. *'Karn': Go ahead. Knock yourself out, Wyoka. *'Wyoka': Thanks. *(Wyoka approaches to the records level) *'Wyoka': There it is the records level. *(Wyoka then grabs the data) *'Wyoka': The holy secret on Sanghelios. It shall be conquered. *'Kamen Rider Zombie': Let's do it. We shall invade Sanghelios. *'All': YAY! *'Wyoka': We shall be prepared.Have a way to discover what secret lies on Sanghelios. *(End of the prologue) Episode *(This episode starts at the park) ---- *'Mordecai': Guys, put out the call. Code: Yellow. ---- *'Mordecai': Guys, look what I found. *(Mordecai shows Code Yellow a Yalan Gur's Green Lantern ring) *'Green Lantern': It's that Yalan Gur's ring? *'Mordecai': Yes. You knew about Yalan Gur? *'Kilowog': That's right. When General Steppenwolf of Apokolips attempted to invade Earth, Gur arrived to aid the humans, Amazons, and Atlanteans in driving back hordes of Parademons. As the battle commenced, Gur rose into the air, manifesting a gigantic warhammer from his ring's energy as he dove into the incoming Parademons. As the battle drew the attention of the Olympians, who descended from their realm to help, Gur was knocked down and impaled by Steppenwolf's Electro Axe. Mere moments after his death. *'Mordecai': That's horrible. *'Tomar-Re': We know right. *'Mordecai': I'm sorry about Yalan Gur. *'John Stewart/Green Lantern': Oh, don't worry about it, Mordo. *'Mordecai': Could you imagine if I put this ring on? Let's just say it was my imagination. *(Mordecai imagine that he puts on the ring) *(Mordecai sees himself in the Green Lantern uniform for the first time) *'Mordecai (Green Lantern)': Whoa. That was awesome. *(Suddenly, we realize that Mordecai was just fantasizing) *'Mordecai': Maybe I'll put on it and fast. *(Mordecai tries to put on the ring) *'Green Lantern': Hey! No way we're letting you wear that ring! *'Mordecai': You're right. I'm not. Say, Kilowog, Tomar-Re, didn't you say a ring is reserved for important matters? *'Kilowog': Yes. This ring is reserved for important matters. *'Mordecai': Like reserved members? *'Tomar-Re': A what? *'Mordecai': Reserved. It's a kept specially for a particular purpose or person. *'Tomar-Re': Oh, reserved. Huh. We didn't know that. *'Supergirl': Well, just like I put on that Red lantern ring on? *'Mordecai': Really? *'Supergirl': Yeah. *'Mordecai': How did that happened? *'Supergirl': Well... *(Flashback started) *(Supergirl picking up the ring) *(Supergirl puts on the ring) *(Supergirl sees herself in the Red Lantern uniform for the first time) *'Supergirl (Red Lantern)': Ah-ha! Got it! Although I am still angry that I didn't get this sooner! Oh, come on! What are *they* gonna be able to do to a Red Lantern-powered Supergirl? *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': You accidentally found the Red Lantern ring did you? *'Supergirl': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Did you ever give that Red Lantern ring to the Justice League? *'Supergirl': Yeah, I did. I have that Red Lantern ring to the Justice League. This is why I don't wanna use it anymore. *'Martian Manhunter': That is true. She gave it to us and she don't wanna use it anymore. *'Supergirl': Yep. *'Mordecai': Does anybody agree it's a bad idea? *(Code Yellow shake their heads) *'Mordecai': Here, Batman, take this. *(Mordecai hands Batman a Green Lantern ring) *'Mordecai': It's Yalan Gur's Green Lantern ring. You better put in your belt. *'Batman': I will, Mordecai. *'Superman': Are you sure? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Superman': Oh, okay. ---- *'Mordecai': Say, Powerpuff Girls, didn't you went to Citiesville because you accidentally blow up the Citiesville Bridge that cost three million dollars in property damage and the Mayor of Citiesville banned superpowers? *'Blossom': Why yes Mordecai, we did. And the superpowers is now banned by the Mayor of Citiesville. Until we save Citiesville from the giant monster attacking Citiesville. *'Mordecai': Really? How did it happened? *'Buttercup': Oh, we'll tell you how it happened. *(Flashback started) *'The Mayor of Citiesville': The town of Citiesville… …is a place where people commute. I assure you, young man, we're trying our best to keep everything in shape. *'Young Man': But, (Raising a finger), you won't allow superpowers. *'The Mayor of Citiesville': We don't need superpowers here," the Mayor replied. "I can't believe it's been a year since three young miscreant unmentionables destroyed our beloved bridge. I was glad someone who won ten-million dollars and invested seven-million gave the remainder to help rebuild it. *'Young Man': By unmentionables, I take it you mean The Powerpuff Girls. *(These three words gave a stern look on the Mayor's face, and he replied in a much angrier tone) *'The Mayor of Citiesville': (Sternly and Angrily) Never ever mention that word in my presence! That word is forbidden in Citiesville! *'Young Man': But what if a monster attacked? What if that monster were to destroy everything in its path?" *'The Mayor of Citiesville': I've heard enough. (Pressed the speaker button on his phone) Philip, see Mr. Fernal out of my office. *'Philip': Yes, sir. *(The young man, Mr. Fernal, walked away, seething) *'Mr. Fernal': Fine, but you'll be very sorry. *(As Mr. Fernal closed the door, the Mayor looked out by his window at the town in front of him) *(Later that day, everything in Citiesville was calm and peaceful. The subway was running smoothly, the students at school were studying, and the police were busy arresting robbers. However, a roar came from out of nowhere, getting everyone's attention. The owner of that roar, a giant octopus-tentacle monster, like the one from "Bubblevicious" rampaged the town. The townspeople run, screaming) *'Person': (Yelling, running) Call 9-1-1! *(A news report interrupted regularly-scheduled programming) *'Danielle Donaldson': (On TV) Hello. This is Danielle Donaldson live in front of a giant monster attack in Citiesville. We have reason to believe that unless the monster is stopped, Citiesville is doomed. This is the first time we've had a giant monster attack in Citiesville. *(The TV is turned off. The Mayor was just watching this news report and turned his attention to the window) *'The Mayor of Citiesville': (Horrified) Oh, dear Pete. *(An army tank came in, firing missiles at the monster. The dust settled, but the monster was still standing. Just then, a fighter jet fired its own missiles. Again, the monster was still standing. The monster destroyed both vehicles, with the tank driver and jet pilot bailing out before they both exploded) *'The Army Commander': (On Radio) All battleships, fire at the monster, now, Darn it! *(A bunch of missiles torpedoed from the sea and started attacking the monster, but it still was strong as ever. All the townspeople of Citiesville were horrified that nothing could stop the giant monster) *'The Mayor of Citiesville': I can't believe it. *(These four words got the attention of some of the townspeople) *'The Mayor of Citiesville': Not even the army could stop this thing. *'Mr. Fernal': Well, if it hadn't been for you and your superpower ban. (Scolded, coming in) We wouldn't have had a giant monster attack now, would we? *'The Mayor of Citiesville': You! (Furiously) (Pointed his finger at him) You knew this was going to happen! You had predicted that a monster would attack, and it did! How did you know? *'Mr. Fernal': Well, let's just say, that this was all my idea! *(These last few words gave way to a very evil tone) *(It was then that his form changed from Mr. Fernal to the devilishly-most-evil villain in Townsville, HIM. This nightmarish transformation struck fear in the Mayor's heart) *'The Mayor of Citiesville': You! You're not human! *'HIM': That's right, Mr. Mayor. (Feminine Tone) You see, I already knew that you banned superpowers from Citiesville and one year ago kicked The Powerpuff Girls out because they destroyed your bridge. And since I knew you would resort to that, I hired this monster from Monster Island to destroy your beloved town. And it's all thanks to you! *(Soon, all the people in Citiesville have their anger turned towards the Mayor) *'Various Voices': (Shouts) You horrible person! You superpower-hating jerk! You have doomed us all! *(These words have the Mayor looking in mute fear and helplessness as his own people have turned against him) *(HIM laughed at the sky floating) *'HIM': (Feminine tone, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke) Farewell, Citiesville. It was fun while it lasted! *(While the Mayor looked helplessly at the monster destroying Citiesville, his heart was filled with saddened remorse and shame) *'The Mayor of Citiesville': Oh, what have I done? (to himself) What have I done? *(Later that day, he drove from Citiesville to the Utonium house in Townsville. He knocked on the door. Blossom opened the door briefly, then closed it in anger after seeing him) *'The Mayor of Citiesville': Open the door back up! *'Blossom': Go away! *'The Mayor of Citiesville': But the town of Citiesville is in trouble! *'Blossom': So, what? You banned superpowers from Citiesville, remember? *'The Mayor of Citiesville': Please, I'm begging you, there's a giant monster attacking Citiesville. I know now what I did to you last year was wrong, and I'm sorry. *'Blossom': Sorry isn't good enough, Mr. Mayor. We're not going to help you! *'Professor Utonium': (off-screen) Blossom? Who is that at the door? *'Blossom': It's the stupid Mayor of Citiesville! *'Professor Utonium': Blossom! (Started, unhappy) Let him in. *'Blossom': No! *'Professor Utonium': If you won't let him in like any guest, you're grounded. *'Blossom': (Sighs of Disgust) All right. *(Wipe fade to the table. The Mayor had a discussion with the entire family. He was very sad) *'The Mayor of Citiesville': And so, the townspeople turned on me because of the law I made. Now a giant monster is destroying Citiesville, and it's all my fault. *'Buttercup': Serves you right. Citiesville deserves to be destroyed! *'Blossom': (Hitting her on the head) Buttercup! *'Buttercup': Hey! *'Professor Utonium': I'm sorry for your town. I wish we could help, but there's nothing the girls can do. *'Bubbles': I agree with the Professor. Besides, the only way we could stop the monster is if you allowed superpowers in Citiesville again. *'Blossom and Buttercup': Bubbles! *(Her words seemed to spark something in the Mayor's mind) *(Back in Citiesville, the monster was just about to attack another building with its laser beam) *(The inhabitants of the building were getting ready to face certain doom. However, a beam from far away blasted one of the monster's tentacles off. The source was The Powerpuff Girls, floating in the air. A police chopper hovers above them) *'Pilot': Attention! This is the Citiesville Police department! You are flying and shooting lasers at a superpower-prohibited zone! Land now! *'The Mayor of Citiesville': No! *(That voice belonged to the Mayor of Citiesville, riding in the Professor's chopper "Uh-Oh, Dynamo") *'Pilot': What in Sam Hill are you doing, your dis-honor? Are you siding with lawbreakers?! *'The Mayor of Citiesville': They are not lawbreakers. As of this moment, I am repealing the superpower ban, therefore allowing superpowers in the town of Citiesville. *'Pilot': You must be crazy! *'The Mayor of Citiesville': Am I? (Giving him a serious look) *(After a few seconds of silence, the chopper descended) *'Pilot': Have it your way, then. *(With things settled, the girls attacked the monster, using their powers, and sent it flying back to Monster Island. However, at that moment, HIM appeared in front of the girls) *'HIM': Oh. (Feminine Tone) That seemed too easy, didn't it? *'Blossom': Back off, HIM! The Mayor allowed superpowers again, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! *'HIM': I've said this before, and I'll say it again," HIM said. "I don't give repeat performances. But you will be defeated one day, girls. (Drawing to his evil tone on "will" and back to feminine) Savor this moment. (Trailing off to his evil tone) While you can. *(With that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke) *(After that, the girls descended, only to be confronted by an angry mob of Citiesvillians. The Professor and the Mayor descended, with the latter coming out) *'The Mayor of Citiesville': It's all right, people of Citiesville. I have repealed the superpower ban, and everything is going to be all right. *'Citiesvillain Boy': Traitor! You think you can just show up and tell a superpower-prohibited town that it's going to be all right while you're siding with people who break laws? *(His mother covered his mouth after that) *'The Mayor of Citiesville': Nobody has broken any laws, young one. As of right now, Citiesville is no-longer a superpower-prohibited zone. *'Blossom': That's right. We will make sure that whatever superheroes you will have will take great care of your great town. *(A moment of silence. After which, a young Citiesvillian girl clapped her hands, followed by her mother, then the entire family, followed by more and more Citiesvillians until the entire town clapped their hands) *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': Wow. The Mayor of Citiesville is repealing the superpower ban, therefore allowing superpowers in the town of Citiesville. *'Bubbles': Yep. We will make sure that whatever superheroes they will have will take great care of their great town. Category:Transcripts